1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a feminine hygiene device, and more particularly to a personal feminine hygiene device which, is attachable to a shower head, either conventional wall mounted shower heads or conventional hand held shower head devices, and that includes removable and disposable nozzles, for inherently providing a device which is sanitary, efficient and adequate for its intended purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Feminine hygiene products, in particular the feminine hygiene products known as douches, have been widely used in the past for vaginal hygiene. Unfortunately, many of these commercially available products tend to contain chemicals, that when used can be irritating to a wide array of consumers. In a normal acidic vaginal environment, the acidic conditions will inherently discourage the growth of yeast and other organisms that can cause infections. In using a douche there exists a chance of changing this normal acidic environment which will innately encourage the growth of yeast and other organisms that can cause infections.
Despite all the negative problems associated with douching, there are some problems, which do require the use of douching. To aid on this end and to provide successful results, several products have been developed to facilitate the process and provide for a more time efficient means of washing. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,387 issued to Jorde. In this patent there is disclosed a transportable douche attachment which is adapted to be removably secured to a showerhead. To allow for such an attachment, the transportable douche attachment includes a cone that is attachable to the showerhead via a strap. A conventional nozzle, having a plurality of holes, is secured to the opposite end of the cone so as to enable douching to occur. This device, though efficient, does not address the showers, which do not have a flexible showerhead. Most homes include conventional showerheads, which are permanently attached to the stall, and thus, this apparatus would not render successful operation in those environment. In addition, this apparatus fails to disclose a means of controlling water flow, and thus an excess amount of pressure can wash away the plug of mucus that normally covers the cervix and prevents.infectious organisms from getting into the uterus, thereby defeating its intended use.
Yet another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,646 issued to Swafford. In this patent there is disclosed a disposable douche means with an adjustable nozzle. This device includes a bag that is attached to the nozzle. For operation, the bag is held or secured to a wall in an upward position. This will allow for gravity to control the fluid flow through a tube to the nozzle. Though somewhat efficient, attaching the bag to a convenient place may be cumbersome, while the elongated shape of the nozzle may be uncomfortable to control, manipulate and utilize. In addition, since there is no means to control water flow, there exists the chance for excess fluid pressure, inherently forcing vaginal organisms into the uterus, where they can cause an infection.
Still another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,709 issued to Kabbaby. In this patent there is disclosed a shower-mounted douche apparatus having a portion mountable between the water source and the showerhead. A hose couples the water source to a nozzle. Sandwiched between the nozzle and the water source is a mixing chamber for maintaining the medicine therein and for allowing the water to mix with the medicine:for producing a solution. Though efficient in operation, this device is complex and may be difficult to use, even for the typical consumer. In addition excess use of chemicals by the user can be detrimental and may, in fact, cause infections and the like to due to the acidic change in the vaginal environment.
Accordingly, it is seen that what is needed is a douche apparatus which is efficient in use and which does not exert an excess amount of pressure for use. This product should be easy to use and include removable and disposable nozzles, which provide an inherent sanitary apparatus. Further still, there is a tremendous need for a product which does not encourage the use of chemicals for douching, but one which may be adapted to accept a chemical solution should the need arise and as directed by a physician.
As will be seen, the present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages, by accomplishing the needs as identified above, through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.
The present invention is a personal shower hygiene device, which is designed, and configured to allow douching to occur without the discomforts and problems generally associated with the process. In the preferred embodiment, the personal shower hygiene device of the present invention is structured so as to allow for douching to occur solely with the use of water.
To enable such an environment and arrangement, the present invention, in a first embodiment, comprises a water coupling device, a flexible hose and a plurality of removable and disposable nozzles. Each element and component of the present invention is formed for ultimate comfort and ease in usability for the consumer. The water-coupling device is connected to the existing water source while the disposable nozzle is coupled to the water-coupling device via the flexible hose. This will enable fluid to flow from the water-coupling device to the nozzle, via the hose, for adequate and efficient douching capabilities. This first embodiment is ideal for use with wall mounted showerheads.
For flexible showerheads, also known as hand-held showerheads, a hose is already provided. In this configuration the nozzle is removable attached to the showerhead via an attaching device. Once the nozzle is attached, douching can occur adequately.
In the first embodiment, the water-coupling device is a device that is sandwiched between the showerhead and the water source. This water-coupling device includes a valve, which enables the user to select either the use of the showerhead or, optionally, the use of the present invention. By providing a device that is coupled to the existing water source of the home will innately provide a device that permits the water to be at a comfortable and a temperature controlled state. This is a condition that is desirable by the consumer.
Alternatively, this valve can include a pressure altering means, which is conventional, for allowing the user the option of providing the particular and desired pressure needed for adequate cleaning. This will provide a device, which is adjustable and customized to the user""s wishes.
In yet another alternative arrangement, the valve can include the option for receiving air. The air introduced within the valve will initiate turbulence. This turbulent water flow will exit the nozzle. Offering yet another option for adequate cleansing.
It is noted that the valve can include an aperture that will allow water to flow at a certain pressure. This is an optional safety measure and is solely designed so as to eliminate the possibility for an excess amount of force from the water to be introduced into the vaginal environment. This safety measure will prevent the removal of the plug of mucus that normally covers the cervix and prevents infectious organisms from getting into the uterus.
Another means of controlling the force of water flow is to provide for a washer to be located between the hose and showerhead. The orifice within the washer will be of a diameter, which will control water pressure through the hose, and out the nozzle. Such an arrangement is a safety measure and will enable reliable operation of the nozzle of the present invention and without the possibility of harm to occur with the user.
The hose is a flexible element that is easy to use and to manipulate. This flexible hose will couple the nozzle to the water source, and thus, carry the water from the source to the nozzle. The hose includes a first end and a second end. The first end is connected to the water coupling device via conventional means, such as, but not limited to threaded attachments, snap on means, and the like. The second end, like the first end, is coupled to the nozzle via conventional means. This second end includes a means for easily and quickly removing and disregarding the nozzle. This will provide for the nozzle to be removably secured to the second end of the hose. Hence, the removing means is any conventionally utilized device which can produce successful and quick results, such as threadably attaching the nozzle to the hose, snapping the nozzle to the hose, or the like.
For douching, a nozzle is provided. This nozzle is disposable and thus, for each use a new nozzle will be removably secured to the second end of the hose. Each nozzle will be fabricated from a lightweight, yet durable material. Each douche is designed and configured substantially the same and includes unique features. The nozzle comprises a shaft. Angularly secured to the shaft is a second shaft. This first shaft and second shaft are integral, and the second shaft is secured to the first shaft at an obtuse angle. This will innately allow for comfortable insertion into the vaginal area.
Extending through the second shaft is a plurality of apertures. These apertures enable water to flow therethrough. For controlling the water flow, and for optimizing the cleaning potential, without compromising the health issues, these apertures can include different configuration.
One configuration provides the holes to be tapered downward into the hollow interior of the nozzle for providing the openings within the nozzle to be smaller than the openings for exiting the nozzle. This will reduce the water pressure exiting the nozzle. For increase pressure, the holes can be tapered outward to provide for the openings within the nozzle to be larger than the openings for exiting the nozzle. Alternatively, these openings can include any geometric shape for alternating the desired fluid flow.
In an alternative embodiment, the nozzle can include a chamber for receiving medicine, as prescribed by a physician. In this arrangement, the medicine will be mixed with water to allow for the solution to be dispensed according.
A clip is also included and this clip is designed to be attached to a wall and for maintaining the plurality of nozzles. This clip will enable the maintenance of the apparatus when not in use. When desired to use the present invention, it can easily and quickly be removed from the clip.
In the second embodiment, the nozzle, as described above, can be attached directly to the showerhead, such as conventional hand-held devices, via an attaching device. The attaching device can include a valve device, medicine chamber and/or washer as described above, so as to provide for a device which can be successfully utilized when desired.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide for a disposable douche, which will overcome the deficiencies, shortcomings, and drawbacks of prior douches and methods of douching thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for an douche assembly which includes disposable nozzles and one which utilizes water for douching, yet alternatively provides a means for the introduction of medicine.
A further object of the present invention, to be specifically enumerated herein, is to provide a douche assembly in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that would be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
Although there have been many inventions related to a douche apparatus, none of the inventions have become sufficiently compact, low cost, and reliable enough to become commonly used. The present invention meets the requirements of the simplified design, compact size, low initial cost, low operating cost, ease of installation and maintainability, and minimal amount of training to successfully employ the invention.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and application of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.